Arwen&Legolas
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Arogrn gaat dood en laat Arwen met 3 kindern achter, ze is gebroken. Maar wat als Legolas voor haar zorgt en haar helpt? Legolas is altijd verliefd geweest op Arwen maar heeft niets over gezegd vanwegen Argorn, zou hij dat nu nog niet doen? wat vind arw


Arwen&Legolas.

Hoofdstuk 1: Het is voorbij, hij gaat weg.

Arwen zat aan het sterfbed van haar man. Tranen gleeden over haar wangen.

"Niet huilen mijn liefste."zei Aragorn zoon van Aratorn, koning van Gondor, woonachtig in de witte stad. Aragorn streek over Zijn vrouw's wang. Hij wilde niet dat zijn 2 dochters en zoon hierbij waren. Natuurlijk had hij wel afscheid van ze genomen, maar hij wilde niet dat ze aanwezig waren als het gebeurde. "Ik wil je niet kwijt."zei Arwen droevig. "Ik jou ook niet."zei hij met een zwak glimlachje."Ooit zullen we elkaar terug zien."zei Aragorn, hij wist wat voor pat Arwen gekozen had. Als Arwen voor hem koos zou zij ooit ook sterven. Een lot dat hij niet gewilt had dat ze had, maar het was al te laat, het was haar lot al geworden. "zorg goed voor de meisjes en voor Eldarion."zei Aragorn. Hij wou niet dat zijn kinderen te lang om hem verdriet zouden hebben. Hij wilde ook dat Arwen door ging met haar leven, hoe pijn het ook deed voor hem. Hij hoopte dat ze ooit een nieuwe liefde zou krijgen, zodat ze niet zou sterven.

Lúthien zat droevig buiten op de rand van de fontein, ze speelde met haar hand met het water. Ze keek hoe de speters water op het beeld van een draak dat midden in de fontein gebouwd was kwammen. Tranen gleeden over haar wangen. Er kwam een klein briesje opzetten, haar zwarte lokken haar danste in de wind. Haar blauwe ogen waren helder. Ze leek precies op haar over over groot moeder Lúthien Tinuviel. De eerste elf die met een mens trouwde en daardoor stierf. Lúthien sterfde voor Berenth. De gescheidenis van haar over groot moeder, was 1 van de meest romantiche verhalen uit heel midde aarde. Hoe ze samen de dood door middel van liefde tijdelijk over wonen, meerdere malen zelfs. Lúthien was ook naar haar over groot moeder genoemd. De tranen blijven over haar wangen glijden, als kleine stroomende riviertjes. De zon scheen op haar rug, de tuin was prachtig met roze bedekt. Ze ging zo op in haar verdriet dat ze niet hoorde dat iemand achter haar kwam zitten. De persoon legde een hand op haar schouder."Aaah!"gilde ze."Rustig maar!"zei Legolas met een kalme stem. "O sorry Legolas."zei ze. "Ik schrok.""Dat merkte ik ja."zei Legolas met een bezorgde klank door zijn stem. "Gaat het wel een beetje?"vroeg hij. Lúthien schudde haar hoofd."Papa gaat dood."zei ze snikkent. "Ik weet het."zei hij en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Hij wist dat zijn peet dochter gek op haar vader was. Hij probeerde haar wat te kalmeren. "Ik mag er niet eens bij zijn!"zei ze boos. "Waarom niet?"vroeg Legolas verbaast. "Mama en papa denken dat dat te zwaar voor me is, maar ik vind dit juist erger."zei Lúthien. Legolas knikte en trok haar overeind en liep richting de kamer met Aragorn's sterf bed en ging daar binnen en liet Lúthien even wachten.

"Legolas wat is er?"vroeg Arwen verbaast terwijl ze aaide over de hand van haar man.

"Lúthien huilt en wilt er graag bij zijn."zei Legolas. "Dat is te moeilijk voor haar."zei Aragorn. "Ze vind het juist moeilijker er niet bij te zijn oude vriend."zei Legolas kalm. Aragorn knikte. "Laat haar maar komen."zei hij, hij wilde het zo min mogenlijk moeilijk maken voor zijn dochter. Legolas ging de kamer uit en kwam terug met Lúthien. Lúthien ging meteen naast Aragorn liggen. Arwen glimlachte, ze wist dat haar dochter dit zou doen. Aragorn sloot zijn dochter in zijn armen en drukte een kus op haar hoofd. "Ik ga je missen papa."zei ze. "Ik jullie ook Melamin"zei Aragorn. Legolas knikte naar Aragorn. "Sterkte mijn vriend."zei hij en verliet het gezin. Ze moesten alleen zijn. Aragorn klopte aan de anderen kant naast zich terwijl hij Arwen aan keek. Arwen begreep dit en ging naast hem liggen. Aragorn sloot ook haar in zijn armen. Hij knuffelde hun. "Hoe gaat het met je broer en zus?"vroeg hij aan zijn jongste dochter. "Ze houde zich goed, en wilde er niet bij zijn want dat vonden hun te moeilijk, terwijl ik juist het te moeilijk vind er niet bij te zijn."zei Lúthien. Haar vader knikte. Moeizaam strekten hij zijn arm uit naar het nachtkastje waar een doosje op lag. "hier voor jou."zei hij, hij gaf het zijn dochter. Zjn dochter maakte het open. "De avondster$!"zei Lúthien verbaast. "Ja, voor jou schat."zei hij. "Wil je dit en dit aan je broer geven?"vroeg Aragorn aan zijn jongste dochter terwijl hij naar de dolk die hij ooit van vrouwe Galadriel gekregen had wees en pakte een ring van het kastje. Het was de ring van zijn familie. 2 slangen die elkaar opeten. "En dit aan je zus."zei hij terwijl hij de ring Nenya, de ring van kristal aan haar gaf. Lúthien knikte."Ik heb nog iets voor jou."zei hij, hij wees naar het zwaarnd Narsil. Zijn zoon was een goede boogschutter maar met lange zwaarnde kon hij niet omgaan. Zijn dochter kon dat wel. Lúthien keek verbaast dat zij het zwaanrd krijg maar knikte. Aragorn drukte een zoen op de lippen van Arwen, terwijl Lúthien de voorwerpen bestuuderde. Met een glimlachje keek Aragorn toe. "Ik hou van je."zei Arwen tegen Aragorn, ze wist niet goed wat ze zeggen moest. Aragorn zei schor, door adem te kort."ik ook van jou, en van Lúthien."na deze woorden stopte hij met ademen en leek het net of er 2 lichtjes in zijn ogen werden uitgedooft. Ze werde hart en glazig in plaats van warm en vriendelijk. Arwen voelde de tranen erger worden en zag hoe Lúthien wanhoopige kreetjes sloeg.

MelaminMijn gliefde in het elfs.

$De Avontstereen kettig waarmee je een mens onstervelijk kan maken, beter bekent als de evenstar, is een prachtig sieraad. MEt witte kirstalen, gemaakt door elfen.

Dit was hoofdstuk 1, hoe vonden jullie het?

xxx Do.


End file.
